


Battling lies and balancing trust

by Izz_Mcnally14



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Abduction, Crime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gang Violence, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of miscarriage/teen pregnancy, Other, Possible mentions of self harm, Psychological Trauma, dark themes, teen miscarriage, to be honest I don’t really have a plan the plot just came to me and I’m rolling with it, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izz_Mcnally14/pseuds/Izz_Mcnally14
Summary: Based on CBS show FBI!💛🖤TRIGGER WARNING: DARK THEMESA long-running and complicated case involving a new drugs gang ends up in the hands of the FBI. What makes it more complex is that a missing teen has been found within the gang. Maggie is made handler of the young teen, but Olivia is battling her own demons from the past. When the case takes a nasty turn in events, Maggie is left with emotional turmoil. But with life lessons she's gained from the past, will she use those experiences to carry her life forward, or is she going to take steps backwards towards the past?
Relationships: Maggie Bell/OA Zidan, Maggie Bell/OA Zidan possibly
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon in New York. OA had just brought in a coffee for himself and Maggie after they had both been told that they were about to be put on a special assignment, along with Kristen and Scola. They all sat down in the enclosed meeting room and Isobel introduced them to two detectives from a drugs task force.  
The first detective, Sarah Clayton, began to tell them about a complex case that they were handing over to the FBI to assist with.  
"A major drugs gang has been picked up on our radar, and we've been monitoring their activity over the past couple of months. However, our main concern is that we have received intel from a UC that there is a missing teen within this gang." The other detective, Adam Marsh, placed a bunch of photos on the table for the agents to see.  
"Olivia Callahan, fourteen years old. She went missing eight months ago, if you look at the security photos you can see that it was an abduction but due to lack of leads the investigation was cold cased."  
"What's going to be our involvement in this?" OA asked.  
"From our observations we've found that Olivia makes a regular drug drop once a week with one of the gang members. Intel from our undercover agent shows that there is a rotation on which gang member goes with her, and that their route always follows through Central Park. There's going to be another drop tonight and it's our agents turn to escort Olivia. On the route back we're going to intercept, picking up Olivia and pulling our agent out of the operation in the process."  
It was Isobel's turn to speak.  
"That's where you come in Maggie. You are going to be assigned as Olivia's handler. The plan is for Kristen and Scola to approach the undercover agent, he is then going to tell Olivia to run. Maggie, OA, that will be your signal to go after her. She's then going to be taken to the hospital to be checked over and seen by a psychiatrist. Her case worker from CPS is going to meet us there." The two detectives spoke a little longer before they received confirmation that the plan was going ahead and they all left the room.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
It was early evening by the time they arrived and got into position at Central Park, but it was already beginning to get dark. It wasn't long before the UC agent came into view and Maggie got ready for her signal. It only took a few seconds between Kristen and Scola intercepting the agent and Olivia running towards the trees. There was a moment where Maggie wondered if she would be able to stop her, but Olivia tripped as she entered the trees, which gave Maggie the chance to catch up to her. Olivia looked back and Maggie could see the fear within her eyes.  
"Olivia you need to stop running. My name's Maggie, I'm with the FBI." She reached out and put her hands on Olivia's shoulder's but she struggled out of her grip and tried to run again so Maggie had to wrap her arms round her to stop her from running.  
"You have to let me go, he'll kill me!" Olivia cried out. Maggie waited until she had calmed down and stopped struggling before walking her back to the SUV. She got Olivia in the back of car and grabbed her blue FBI jacket, draping in around Olivia, who was beginning to shiver. Maggie noticed that the poor girl was only wearing jeans and a short sleeved tee, which was definitely not enough in the harsh winter temperatures. Maggie stayed in the back of the SUV with Olivia, reassuring her and keeping her calm on the drive to the hospital.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
At the hospital Maggie, OA and Isobel had been led to a private room to wait whilst Olivia was checked over and seen by a psychiatrist. It wasn't long before the case worker showed, greeting the three agents as she went into the room. Isobel explained to the case worker, who had introduced herself as Sophia, the situation and informed her that Maggie was Olivia's handler. Once Sophia had been briefed on the situation, Maggie asked her question.  
"What was Olivia's situation prior to this. As her handler I think it might be useful to know." Sophia nodded before responding.  
"Olivia has been within the care system since she was eight years old, both her parents were killed in a house fire and there was no other family around. She never really settled with any of the families she was with; she never stayed in the same place more than 6 months. The day she went missing she had had an argument with her foster parents." She handed Maggie a file.  
"What's going to happen next?"  
"She'll be taken to a group home. I know it's not ideal but we currently don't have a foster family willing to take on a teenager, especially with these circumstances, at such short notice." Maggie nodded slightly, although she was secretly disagreeing with this decision. They sat for another forty minutes making small talk between them before the psychiatrist came to see them. The agents could already tell by the psychiatrist's face that it wasn't great news: she wasn't very good at hiding her facial expressions.  
"How is she?" Maggie asked impatiently.  
"I've been told by the doctor that Olivia doesn't seem to have any major physical injuries, a few cuts and bruises. However, her mental state is more concerning. She seems very closed off, I only managed to get a few sentences out of her. The thing that was alarming for me was that she mentioned a miscarriage, but wouldn't say anymore. It seemed like a slip of the tongue, but even so she wouldn't let the doctor examine her much more apart from her arms and face. She's asking for Maggie?"  
"Yeah that's me." Maggie stepped forward slightly.  
"Well you're fine to go in and see her, and I'm happy for her to go. I would recommend for her to see a therapist." The psychiatrist left allowing the four of them to go and see Olivia. When they got to the room Olivia was sat on the bed, her knees brought to her chest. She had gotten changed into some spare clothes Maggie had found in the back of her car along with the FBI jacket, and although they were probably a lot warmer than what she had previously been wearing, they hung off her thin frame. Maggie thought about how fragile she looked, and knew that it would be a long road ahead for her.  
"Olivia, I'm Sophia, your case worker. Now we've been told that you can go, so I'm going to take you to a group home where you're going to be staying for the time being."  
"No! I'm not going back there. I'd rather be dead." Olivia's response came abruptly but with no emotion.  
"Sophia, may I talk with you outside." Isobel asked the case worker, who nodded.  
"Maggie, stay with Olivia please." Isobel stated before leaving the room and walking up the corridor with the social worker.  
"Is it really the best idea to put Olivia in a group home, in her current state?" Isobel questioned.  
"In all honesty, no its not the best idea. But there is quite literally nowhere else for her to go." Sophia answered apologetically.  
"This might be a shot in the dark, but what about getting approval for Special Agent Bell to foster Olivia. She's her handler, and she's already started gaining a bond with her, small as it might be, its a start. It's going to take a long time for Olivia to start trusting people again, so surely it's a better option for her to be with someone she can trust, rather than the alternative." At this point, Isobel was practically pleading for both Olivia and Maggie's sakes. Even though she knew it was unethical, it really was the better option right now. Sophia stood for a few moments before reaching for her phone.  
"I'm going to make a few calls, see what I can do." It seemed like a long wait before she finished her call and gave Isobel the approval. They went back inside the room but only to see Olivia holding on tightly to Maggie, her body shaking with long, racking sobs, and Maggie trying her hardest comfort her and calm her down. Isobel beckoned OA over.  
"What's just happened?" She asked him quietly.  
"She was really quiet, then she mumbled that she didn't want to live like this and she got herself into this state. Maggie's done a great job though, before you came back in here she could barely breathe she was panicking so much." At that moment both Isobel and Sophia knew they had made the right decision. They remained quiet until Olivia had calmed down properly, then Isobel cautiously approached the hospital bed, not wanting to cause any more alarm.  
"Maggie, it's been approved for you to look after Olivia, as her foster parent, if you're up to it."  
"Of course" Maggie responded quietly. They took the next steps slowly, getting Olivia out of the hospital and to the SUV. OA drove both of them to Maggie's apartment before driving to his own.  
Once inside Maggie's apartment, Olivia sat down on the couch and Maggie brought her a hot drink, before sitting down in the chair opposite.  
"Do you want to talk about anything?" She asked gently, not wanting to push Olivia too much. She shook her head, her facial expression blank.  
"Not tonight, probably not for a while."  
"That's okay, we'll talk about it when you're ready." Maggie's cell began to ring, and she took the call, which was from OA, into the kitchen.  
"Hey Mags, how are you getting on?"  
"As best as we can. She's settling okay. She's said she doesn't want to talk about anything, and I'm not going to push her."  
"You've done a good thing Maggie, you know that? Both Isobel and I could see your concern for her when we were at the hospital."  
"She doesn't deserve what's she's been through, and we don't even know half of it yet. Look, I'm going to go back to her, and get some sleep. Night OA."  
"Night Maggie." Once she hung up, she went back through into the lounge and saw Olivia already asleep on the couch. Maggie carefully grabbed a throw blanket and placed it over her. She sat back down in her chair to finish her drink, contemplating what her next few days, possibly weeks would look like before taking herself to bed.


	2. 2

It had been a few weeks since Olivia had come into Maggie's life, and even though there had been barely any advances in her case, they were both becoming settled into a routine of daily life. After loosing Jason, she had began to wonder whether she would ever be able to become a mom and had thrown herself into her work life, but she was now thankful for the opportunity she had been given to be Olivia's foster mom, and she was making the most of every moment because she wasn't entirely certain on how much time she had before more permanent arrangements were made for Olivia. Maggie hadn't pushed her to talk about her ordeal with the drugs gang and she hadn't forced her to go to therapy; they agreed that they would take everything one step at time, even if it was a struggle at times. The worst times were the nights where Olivia had reoccurring nightmares, but Maggie always stayed with her, calming her down and helping her get back to sleep. 

It was this morning that Maggie was extremely exhausted. She had been awake until 4:30am with Olivia, who was on her fourth consecutive night of having disturbed sleep and nightmares, which Maggie seemed to think were worsening. She went to wake Olivia so that they could go to the JOC, which Maggie had been doing everyday she was at work for the past few weeks as she reluctant to leave her alone, but this morning was a different story. She was having a hard time waking Olivia, and when she did eventually wake she was too tired to fully form coherent sentences. Maggie agreed that she could stay at the apartment for the day and rest, as she had a feeling they wouldn't be getting much sleep again that night. She left her apartment to head to work, meeting OA who had brought her coffee, which she was thankful for. They had been tasked with going to talk with a witness who at witnessed a drive-by attack on a high profile security guard. Maggie had wanted to know if there had been any developments on Olivia's case, but she knew that they couldn't really progress further until she talked, and the only other information they had was from the undercover agent who provided names and a location, but the gang had already cleared out by the time they organized a raid. 

They had been at the witnesses house a while before they finished gathering the statement, and began the drive back to the JOC. Around halfway through the drive, Maggie's cell began to ring and she answered the call, which was from Olivia, through the Bluetooth connection in the car. She was chatting to her making sure she was okay at the apartment when suddenly the phone became muffled, and both her and OA heard crashing noises and muffled screams. Maggie shouted Olivia's name but go no response. She quickly spun the car round and sped towards her apartment, possibly breaking all the traffic laws around but she was more concerned about Olivia's welfare. OA called Isobel and requested back up to Maggie's apartment as they sped through the streets of New York. In a short time they arrived at her apartment and Maggie had barely stopped the car before jumping out and running up the stairs to her apartment, OA following closely behind.

Inside the apartment, Olivia was fighting with her attacker with as much strength as she could, but she was growing tired, which he took as an opportunity to push her backwards and she stumbled into the wall. He then wrapped his hands tightly around her throat, and she gasped for air. It wasn't until he heard the car door slam outside that he let go and quickly ran out of the apartment before Maggie and OA reached it. When they entered the apartment, Maggie quickly rushed to the open-planned lounge, where she saw Olivia choking and gasping on the floor. OA requested and ambulance whilst Maggie ran over and kneeled down besides Olivia, pulling her towards her, and cradling her in her arms, brushing the hair out of Olivia's now bloodied face. She whimpered quietly as Maggie pulled her towards her, a shot of pain racing through her body. She looked up at Maggie with tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

"It hurts Maggie" she whispered, in obvious pain. Maggie continued to stroke her hair, reassuring and keeping her calm. 

"Liv, I know it does. But you need to stay with me, okay. You need to keep talking to me, and stay calm." Olivia only managed a slight nod, but she was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion and her eyes fluttered closed, her breathing suddenly becoming labored and slow. 

"No Olivia, you don't get to do this" Maggie muttered to herself, tapping Olivia's face to wake her but to no avail. OA watched as Maggie checked her pulse but turned a ghostly pale, and she immediately began CPR. 

"Liv you need to wake up, you are not leaving me!" Maggie continued with compressions, tears now rolling down her cheeks. She didn't even notice the paramedics arrive along with Isobel, Jubal, Kristen and Scola until OA gently pulled her away from Olivia's body. 

"Maggie you need to let the paramedics do their job." She turned towards him and sobbed into his chest and he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. 

...


End file.
